


Area Woman Climbs Over Fence in the Name of Love

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: Area Person Does Something Stupid, For Love! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Climbing Over Fences, Coming Out, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, School Dances, Spencer's Gifts, eliza is gay and messy and wonderful, technically for valentines but its set in summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: What it says the tin, basically. A lot of pining and gay shit. Also marliza.





	Area Woman Climbs Over Fence in the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> take this please

Elizabeth Schuyler was a lesbian. Not that her sisters knew. Or her dad. Or Alexander, who everyone thought she was in love with. But Maria knew.

 

It was a messy situation.

 

And it had only really occurred to her how messy that situation was when she ended up hiding behind a rack of tongue rings at Spencer's Gifts in order to watch Maria. Which wasn't as creepy as it sounded. She hoped.

 

“Eliza, you look really weird.”

 

Eliza yelped, and scowled at Peggy, who had showed up out of the fucking blue. “It's not weird! I'm just shopping!”

 

“No, your oogling Maria. It's really uncomfortable to watch.”

 

“I'm not oogling her, that's childish. I've just been looking as these...” She squinted at the rack. “Tongue rings. I thought a piercing might...be...cool.” Eliza said, sounding very unsure of herself by the end of the sentence.

 

“You should ask her out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, go. I believe in you.” Peggy shrugged, and nudged her head in Maria's direction.

 

“I'm not gay!”

 

“Sure.” And then Peggy walked away.

 

Eliza sighed, and looked back at Maria. She was looking at t-shirts, and wearing a tight red dress, with white converse. Her soft brown curls hung over her shoulders, and she was wearing her typical red lipstick.

 

Eliza smiled a little. She always looked stunning, it was unreal.

 

Maria looked up right at Eliza, and gave her a tiny, shy smile. Eliza smiled back and waved a bit. Her throat felt dry and her knees were shaking.

 

“Gay.”

 

“Go away Peggy.”

 

***

 

That was two weeks ago. It was now the Summer Equinox dance. She was dancing with Alexander, laying her head on his shoulder and pretending not to notice the fact that he was staring at John the whole time. Besides, she was staring at Maria.

 

Fucking Maria.

 

She looked like she had walked out of an old technicolor movie and into the real world. She was wearing a red dress-always red with her-that stopped right above her knees. She could see her perfect legs, and it clung to her curves and fit just right. She wore black pumps, and Eliza could she the highlighter on her cheeks from halfway across the dance floor. She wasn't even dancing, just standing in the corner and drinking punch with Hercules. Sometimes, she would look right at Eliza, and smile.

 

At the third smile, Eliza gulped and buried her head in Alexander's shoulder. She felt awful. She didn't want to be dancing with Alex, she wanted to go dance with Maria and hold her close and tell her how beautiful she was. She wanted to say that she was sorry for lying, that it wasn't just two girls experimenting by the river, that it was real love like Maria had told her. She wanted to tell her that she was just scared, but she was ready now, and to please take her back. But it was definitely to late, and she had screwed it all up and-who was crying on her shoulder?

 

Eliza finally raised her head, and looked at Alex. Indeed, he was crying, big crocodile tears from red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Alexander?” Eliza put her hands on his cheeks, and could feel the warmth on them. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Alex shook his head, and gave her a large, shaky smile. “You just look so beautiful.”

 

Eliza looked behind her. She saw John, smiling and raising a cheap plastic cup of punch at Alexander. But in the cheap red stage lights that the school had rented for the dance, she could see the shine on John's cheeks, and- _oh._

 

“Alex.” Eliza took her hands off of his cheeks. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Alex looked at her, sniffling, and gulped. “Y-You just seemed s-so-Betsy, I didn't want to hurt you.”

 

Eliza wasn't listening, though. _Where the hell was Maria?_

 

She wasn't with Hercules, she wasn't by the snack table, she wasn't dancing with anyone-where was she? She had literally just been there a minute ago.

 

“Where's Maria?”

 

“Huh?” Alexander finally seemed to snap out of his crying spaciness. “I think she left.”

 

“Shit.”

 

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

If she didn't want Alex, and Alex didn't want her, and if there was even a _chance_ that Maria still loved her-

 

“I gotta go.”

 

“Liz, I'm so sorry-”

 

“Alex, I'm a lesbian.”

 

“I didn't wanna- _What?_ ”

 

“I lied. I'm sorry.” She paused. “You should go dance with John, I have a situation to deal with.” She pecked him on the cheek. “Thanks! Use protection!”

 

Then she ran the fuck out of there, narrowly avoiding a head on collusion with James Madison, and smacking her hip into the snack table. She started screaming once she got into the hall.

 

“MARIA! MARIA LEWIS!”

 

It quickly became apparent that her heels where only slowing her down, so she kicked them off and threw them into a locker.

 

And she continued running, and screaming. She also forget that the front doors existed, and hit them full force with the weight of her 112 pound, 5'6 body. Thankfully, this force was enough to open the door, and she continued running, into the wet grass. The sky was a hazy purple, and there was a seventy five percent chance of her cutting her foot on something, but she persisted.

 

“MARIA! MARIA! MARIA!”

 

This actually caught Maria's attention. She had been waiting for the bus. She was under the glow of the streetlight, and even in the hazy orange of the light, she looked angelic.

 

“MARIA! MARIA I-STUPID FENCE!”

 

Eliza nearly ran into the fence, but managed not to. She stared at the fence, and, fuelled with adrenalin and Love, with decided to climb it.

 

“Eliza?!” Maria called out, waiting towards her. “What are you doing?!”

 

“I LOVE YOU!” Eliza screamed, halfway up the fence.

 

Maria gaped at her. “WHAT?!”

 

“I LOVE YOU!” Eliza had gotten to the top of the fence, and was trying to get to the other side, but her dress kept getting stuck in the way. “STUPID DRESS!”

 

“Eliza, what are you doing?!” Maria yelled, crying and laughing and pulling her hair slightly.

 

“THIS IS ROMANCE!” Eliza screamed instead, falling off of the fence.

 

Maria gasped and ran to her. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

 

Eliza stood up, and pulled Maria up with her. “I love you, of course I love you.”

 

Tears where just freely streaming down Maria's face by now. “R-Really?”

 

“Of course! God, Mari, how was I supposed to get over you?”

 

Maria laughed loudly, and cupped Eliza's cheeks. “I love you too!”

 

Eliza smiled, and kissed Maria. She tasted like cherry chapstick and sea salt and it made her feel warm. She ran her hands up to Maria's bare back, and rubbed the soft skin there as they kissed, soft and warm and wonderful. Maria had her hands in Eliza's hair, and was in the process of hooking her legs around her waist.

 

“I missed you.” She said, kissing her again.

 

***

 

Fourteen minutes later, they came back to the dance. Maria had three hickeys and a dreamy gaze, and Eliza looked happier and lighter then she had in months.

 

And they had that dance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. leave a comment if you wish, they make me happy.


End file.
